When scheduling or calendaring a meeting, especially video conference meetings, two systems, each with separate responsibilities, are utilized to schedule the resources required for the meeting. Typically, a scheduling system is responsible for a calendar database of bookings and meetings, while a resource allocation system contains the logic to determine if the requested meeting is possible given the available resources and how the requested meeting will be facilitated. While these two systems are independent of each other, they need to interact with one another.